A Ball In Port Royal
by ArwenTurner
Summary: A different take on Will and Elizabeth's meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**A Ball In Port Royal.  
**  
_A/N...A Different take on Will and Elizabeth's Meeting. Based loosely on Cinderella, in places._  
  
Elizabeth Swann woke with a start. She had had yet another dream about that day, when she saw the Black Pearl, and they rescued that pirate boy...William. He had intrigued her, but, if truth be told, she had never seen him since. Her father had told her that he went away on a ship once they returned to Port Royal, to try and find his people. This had always annoyed her. She would have been glad of someone her own age when she was a child...she didn't get the chance at all to socialise with any children her own age.  
  
But she pushed the dream aside. She had these dreams once every so often, and it saddened her that she would never meet William again, but he existed only in here memory now...as an eight year old boy. She had no idea if he was living or dead. Reluctantly, she rose from bed and got dressed.  
  
Later that day, in the dining room, her and her father were having lunch.  
  
"Elizabeth, dear. I have some news." Governor Swann started.  
  
Elizabeth looked up from her meal and listened.  
  
"In celebration of you turning eighteen, I propose that we have a ball. I want the whole town to celebrate the occasion and be as happy and proud as I am! What do you think?"  
  
"Father!" Elizabeth exclaimed, delighted.  
  
"I thought it would be a chance for you to perhaps find a nice gentleman. You're growing awfully quickly child. I hope that the next celebration we have soon will be a wedding!"  
  
"I think the ball is a great idea...but can you stop pressuring me to get married? I have plenty of time!" She didn't want to admit to her father just yet, but although she longed for romance...the idea of marriage and families scared her a little.  
  
"I just want to see you happy! Well, if all is well, I must go and see the Commadore. See you later!" And with that he was off.  
  
Elizabeth also left the table and went to find Estrella, a maid whom she was friends with. She found her in Elizabeth's bedroom, making the bed.  
  
"Estrella, I've wonderful news! Father is to throw me a ball!"  
  
"Oh that is wonderfull Elizabeth!" She hugged her.   
  
"It's on Tuesday. You have to help me pick out a dress and everything. Father expects me to meet the man I am to marry there. hahaha. Well...It would be nice to meet someone...but not to marry! Not just yet anyway!"  
  
"I will dear! Now, if would excuse me, I must go to the kitchen."  
  
-----------------  
  
The week passed, and Tuesday came quickly. Elizabeth was both excited and nervous as she rifled through her dresses, with Estrella.  
  
"Nope...to frumpy....yuck, do I _still _have _that_?!.....no, too long sleeves.....too _short_ sleeves....."  
  
She gave up and sat on her bed. "It's hopeless. I've nothing!"  
  
"What about this one?" Estrella took out a beautiful dress. Emerald green with a delicate white trim.  
  
"It's perfect! I'd forgotten about that one!"  
  
Estrella helped Elizabeth into the dress. She also found some silver earrings with emerald stones, and a thin silver necklace. She also put her hair up a bit.  
  
"Wow Estrella, I look amazing! Thank you!"  
  
"Yeah, you really do look fabulous. All the men in the town will be at your heels all night!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and hugged Estrella. She walked downstairs and met her father at the bottom.   
  
"My word, Elizabeth...I'm speechless!" He grinned.  
  
They walked together into the hall. There was a big crowd already. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned round as she entered. Everyone was smiling at her beauty. She sat with her father at the front. Governor Swann said a few words about it being his daughters eighteenth, and smiled to a blushing Elizabeth.  
  
The ball went well at first. Elizabeth danced with a few men, most of them guardsmen who worked at the dock. After a while, she got bored and went out into the lobby. She took out one of the pins in her hair and shook her hair out. Daydreaming she was playing with the pin in her hands, when she dropped it. Bending down to pick it up, someone was walking behind her, and, not seeing her, bumped into her, sending her to the floor.  
  
"Oh" She gasped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The man said, helping her up.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, anyones mistake."  
  
The man smiled and outstretched his hand. "Hi. I'm Will."  
  
"Elizabeth." She took his hand and smiled.  
  
"It was getting a bit dull in there, don't you think? I came out here for a bit of a break." Will admitted.  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was going to be a good night, but my father...as good as his intentions were...just seems to be out to get me married."  
  
"Ooh...not good!" The young man smiled.  
  
For a while they stood in silence, looking in at the ball. Elizabeth was looking at Will's face. Those eyes. They looked so familiar. Will noticed her staring, making her blush once more. His eyes were so deep brown, they just melted you as soon as they were on you. But, aside that, she felt they were vaguely familiar.  
  
"Um..have we met before?" she asked.  
  
"Um...I don't know. We may have."  
  
"Hm...Will. What's your surname?"  
  
"Turner."  
  
"Hm...Will Turner...Will....hold on. You're not William Turner?"  
  
"That's usually what Will is short for..."  
  
"I don't believe it, It's you, it's finally you!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Um...so we have met before? I'm sorry, I don't..."  
  
"I didn't know you were still in Port Royal! Father said you left shortly after you arrived to find your people. I was on the ship that rescued you, I took care of you...but you were unconcious for most of the journey and I never got to see you again!"  
  
"I REMEMBER YOU!" Will suddenly shouted "This is amazing!"  
  
They hugged again. And chatted for a while, mainly about what Will had gotten up to once he returned to Port Royal. Turns out he has been working as a blacksmith, and that he intended to leave to find his people, but the ship had been cancelled due to bad weather, and he just decided to lead a new life here.   
  
After some time, Will smiled. "Come on...want to dance?" He held out his hand and lead Elizabeth back into the hall. Everyone would agree, they looked perfect together, and they danced together for the rest of the night, much to the delight of Governor Swann.  
  
As the last song was drawing to a close, Will and Elizabeth just stood, in eachothers arms, gazing into eachothers eyes. Tonight had been wonderful. Somehow everyone was clapping, but it was all a blur around them.   
  
-----  
  
The next morning. Elizabeth woke with a flutter in her stomach. "I think I'm in love" she declared, to the empty room. Smiling, she stood infront of the mirror and brushed her hair, as memories of the night before flooded her and she smiled at heself, grinning like an idiot.  
  
Somewhere a few streets away, Will awoke also. He looked in the mirror and found himself smiling. That girl was amazing. He couldn't believe that the girl he vaguely remembered had blossomed so beautifully. But another thought entered his mind. She was the Governors daughter. He was a blacksmith. She'd never be interested in him. Last night was just...what was it?   
  
"She was just caught up in the moment of seeing me again after so long, that's all." He said to his reflection. "How could I have been so stupid to think she could like me? I'm a blacksmith...as the Commodore loves to remind me everytime he sees me....But I can't get her out of my head. She's so beautiful. GOD I'm so stupid!" He punched the wall.  
  
----  
  
_Read on..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ball In Port Royal  
Chapter 2**  
  
It had been a few weeks since the Ball. Will was in the workshop. He was fighting with himself not to think about her, but it was impossible.   
  
"_Ooww_!" He hit his hand with the hammer he was using. He'd been doing that alot recently, he couldn't seem to hold his concentration, he knew why. Sighing, he stopped and sat down, clutching his hand. He wouldn't get any decent work done at this rate. He started daydreaming. Everything was about her. He kept thinking back to that night...that look in her eyes...seemed so...so real. Maybe, just maybe, it could be like all those fairytales. Maybe she would just fall for him. But there was her father, a nice enough man, but he'll expect her to marry someone with wealth...with a bit more social status than a blacksmith. He winced at the thought of her marrying the Commodore.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth was sitting in her room by the window. She couldn't stop thinking about Will Turner. She knew some people may disaprove, because he is a blacksmith, but she couldn't help it she was...dare she say it...in Love. But she hadn't seen him since the ball. Perhaps he wasn't interested in her at all. Maybe that look he gave her was just a friendship thing...maybe he was surprised that this was the little girl he had met. Elizabeth started. For, out the window, she could have sworn she saw him walking by. "Will". She breathed, putting her hand on the window. But...alas, no. The man she had been watching turned and she saw it was clearly not him. This was getting bad. All she could think about was Will. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all because of it. Feeling a bit depressed, she flopped down on her bed. Enter Estrella who had come to tidy up.  
  
"Whats up, Elizabeth?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, Estrella...oh, nothing."  
  
"Come on. I know that look. Its that Will Turner, isn't it? I heard you two found eachother again at the Ball. You've been wandering around like a love-struck puppy ever since".  
  
"How do you know _Everything_?" Elizabeth asked, shaking her head.  
  
Estrella smiled and straightened the curtains. "You really like him don't you? Well...I've got the perfect chance to see him again. There's a dance in the town hall on Satruday. Everyone's going to be there. I know for a fact that Will Turner is going. Go....meet him...."  
  
"Oh Estrella. Theres no point!"  
  
"Well, he'll be there. That's all I'm saying."  
  
And with that she left the room. Leaving Elizabeth deep in thought.  
  
----------------  
  
Will's hand was a bit better now, a bruise had appeared. He was still sat in the chair. Saving himself from any more danger if he tried to work. There was a knock at the door, so he stood up and made to answer it. A maid stood at the door.  
  
"Will Turner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hello. I'm Estrella. Can I come in?"  
  
"Um..I guess it's..." Will started, but Estrella had already pushed herself in.  
  
"So. Will. I'm a maid in the Governor's household. Where, correct me If I'm wrong...a certain Miss Swann lives..."  
  
"Elizabeth." Will said, more to himself than Estrella.  
  
"You like her don't you? _I_ can tell."  
  
"Um...no, no. I don't like her, like that, of course not...I'm...um...I'm a blacksmith and she's...well...wow...I mean..."  
  
"See?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh so what. I like her. Ok? Who are you anyway? Why are you here?"  
  
"As you may know there is a dance on in the town hall saturday."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You're going."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Elizabeth will be there. And You're going. Good day." Estrella said, and promptly left the room. Leaving Will totally confused. "_Wow_" was all he could utter, before returning to his chair and rubbing his hand. Out of habit more than because it was sore. He had completely forgotten the bruise now. The chance to dance with her...one last time...sounded amazing beyond amazing. But should he go?  
  
_Read on..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Ball in Port Royal.  
Chapter 3.  
**  
Saturday morning...the day of the dance. Elizabeth was nervous.  
  
"Estrella...I don't think I'm going to go."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Come on. At least show face. I'm not asking you to propose to him! Just go...even if just for a little while."  
  
"Fine! You're so persuasive!"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile...Will is waking up also, very coincidently.   
  
To himself: "I can't go. What was I thinking. I'm pretty sure that strange woman is up to something, but I've seen her in the governors house before, so she must be telling the truth. Elizabeth is going to be there. I can't go. Elizabeth will see me and ignore me all night, thinking I'm now stalking her. No, I can't go." He settled. To take his mind off things, he went into work. He was allowed Saturday off, but there was nothing to stop him going in and doing extra work. He only hit his hand once with the hammer in that afternoon...so things were improving, he was trying to forget her.  
  
Time flew by, and before he knew it, it was 7pm. Shattered, he went home and had a bath. In the bath, he started thinking again..."What if...I mean....I could always just go for a while, to see her...then I'll be able to forget her...I can remind myself of her status, and mine, and everything will be fine...and if she chooses to...speak to me or anything...that will be ok. Yes, I'll do this!" Will litterally jumped out of the bath, and, promptly skidded into the door. "Ooof [pause]. Oooow!!!"  
  
Will hobbled over to his bed, clutching his toe and his face at the same time. "_GOD_ I'm such an idiot." Once he was dressed, he looked into his miror. His forehead was fine, if a little red...but on the end of his nose was a rather unsightly bruise. "WHY ME!" He yelled at his reflection.  
  
------  
  
Elizabeth was dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a white and red dress this time, and pearl earrings.  
  
"Do I really look ok Estrella?"  
  
"Yes yes, for the last time YES!! Go get 'im girl!" Estrella smiled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled back, rather nervously, and, after taking a deep breath, walked out of the door. Ten minutes later she was standing in the lobby of the old building, now very nervous. She went in and mingled with some people, before taking a seat. She looked about...was he here yet? Was he even coming? Elizabeth was looking to the left when she jumped a little, momentarily startled, as a figure stood infront of her and asked her to dance. It wasn't him. She smiled and accepted the dance. He was charming, certainly, and handsome....but he wasn't Will. She thanked him, and returned to her seat, but the man persued her again and asked for another dance. After a few songs, she was getting annoyed, and she hadn't seen Will yet. Right in the middle of a slow dance, she saw him. Will was there, standing at the other end of the hall, but he hadn't seen her. She didn't want to see him, so turned her back to him, and gradually moved the dance out of his vision. A while later, Will danced right by her, looking at her. She blushed, but carried on dancing with her partner. It was horrible, they passed eachother with glares, not even the slightest sign of recognition.  
  
Elizabeth had had enough. She ran back out into the lobby, and out into the garden at the front, where she sat on a bench. With her head in her hands, she sighed, wishing she had never came. It was horrible.  
  
"Elizabeth." A voice called. Will had joined her.  
  
"Oh, Will, I...um..." she had wanted to shout at him. She wanted to scream at him for ignoring her, but she couldn't. His eyes had captured her again. "I have to go, I'm sorry..."  
  
Will took her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you in there. I don't know what came over me. I...um...hi." Will mentally kicked himself. Great start, she'll be SO impressed...  
  
"Hi." Elizabeth smiled, unsure what to do.  
  
Will took his chance. He put a hand up to her face and leaned in and kissed her. It was a long, wonderful kiss, that sent butterflies to Elizabeth's stomach. She reluctantly pulled away from him, "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, and ran off into the night.  
  
Will sighed. Had he been to forward? Was she never going to speak to him again? Did she only want to be friends? He sat on the bench and stared at his feet. Something shiny caught the side of his eye. A pearl earring (Yes it was shiny. Work with me). Will picked it up. It was just like the earrings Elizabeth was wearing when he danced by her earlier, It must have fallen out. Will put the earring in his pocket and slowly walked home.  
  
-------------  
  
Elizabeth burst into her room and threw herself on her bed, sobbing. Why did she run away like that? That was the most amazing, heartfelt kiss she had ever recieved. Estrella knocked the already open door lightly and walked in.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, what happened?" She asked, putting her arm around her.  
  
Elizabeth sat up and, through snuffles, told Estrella the whole thing. Some instinct, she knew not what, caused her to reach up to her left ear. The earring was missing.  
  
"And now I've lost my earring too."  
  
"It'll be alright Elizabeth. He'll see sense. He'll fight for you, I know it."  
  
"Estrella, I'm sorry...I'd like to be alone."  
  
--------------------  
  
Will solemnly unlocked the door to his house and stepped inside. Throwing his jacket over a chair, he flopped down on the sofa. Why did she do that? He took the earring out of his pocket and played with it in his hand. He couldn't give it back...it was a symbol of some sort. But then, it was a pretty earring, and she would surely miss it. In time, he thought. He soon fell asleep there on the sofa.  
  
_Read on... _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Ball In Port Royal.  
Chapter 4.**  
  
Will woke the next morning with a pounding headache. So many things were already running through his head. He left the house, he had to get out. He walked through the town and down to the shore, where he sat on a rock, and threw a few little stones into the water.  
  
At the same time, Elizabeth was walking along the shore. She, too, had to clear her head. She stopped. Could that be? She walked a little closer. It was! Will was sitting on a rock, 100 yards away from her, she was certain it was him. Elizabeth considered talking to him...apologising even, but she couldn't face this, not yet, so she quickly turned away.  
  
In the next few days, there were many chance meetings like this, which neither chose to accept. Will came very close to talking to her one day, but chickened out at the last minute. He was now to be found sitting in the blacksmiths shop, once again, not working as he had battered his hand to death with the hammer, absentmindedly. Quite unexpectedly, he stood up. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He shouted to the empty workshop, and marched out. He marched all the way up to the Governors house and knocked. "I'd like to see Elizabeth...It's urgent" He said to the doormen. Thankfully, the doormen recognised that Governor Swann and the Commadore favoured Will Turner's work when it came to sword-making and general blacksmith-type work, and let him in. Will looked around, where he found Elizabeth reading in a small library-type room to the left.   
  
"Elizabeth..." He tailed off. How could he shout at such a beautiful face? He shook his head. He had to say what he had to say.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth was surprised.  
  
"I...I..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sick of this. I have to speak my mind...Elizabeth, I'm sorry, and I don't care what you do now, but I have to tell you now...I love you."  
  
There was a lengthy pause between them, which was shattered by a man running into the room.  
  
"Elizabeth, excuse me, you must come quickly, your father is ill...he's asking for you."  
  
"Oh, I, Um..I'm sorry Will...I, Um...I have to go. I'll speak to you....later."  
  
And with that, Elizabeth dashed off, to see her father. Her head was absolutely swimming. He loved her! He loved her! She could have sworn her heart had jumped out of her mouth, flew round the room and dived back in again when he said that. She couldn't help grinning as she followed the butler to where her father was, but her face fell when she saw him, except it wasn't her father. This pale, grey man lying in bed was not her father, who was always so full of life.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Father"  
  
Elizabeth ran to his bedside and took his hand, while the butler explained that he had had chest pains, and fainted earlier. She didn't leave his side for the rest of the evening, until he had to sleep, and she left for her own room. The memory of the meeting with Will that afternoon had found it's way back to her foremost thoughts, and she walked into her room, in a daze, grinning like mad.   
  
"What's with you?" Estrella, who had been sitting on Elizabeth's bed, asked.  
  
"He loves me, Estrella, he loves me. I had to go, but he loves me, he really does, I worried all this time for nothing. He loves me." She muttered on, floating about the room. She really felt as if her feet were a few feet off the ground.  
  
Estrella hugged her tightly. "So...what now? When's the big day?" She cheekily asked.  
  
Then something dawned on her. "I didn't say it back, Estrella, I didn't say it back. I love him too...but then I had to go and see father and...and...oh dear...I just left him...."  
  
---------------  
  
After Elizabeth had left him, Will's heart sunk. What awful, terrible timing. Worse still, she hadn't given him any hint as to her feelings now. He had no idea if she now hated him, was uncomfortable with the fact, or, dare he think it....loved him too.  
  
_Read on..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Ball In Port Royal.  
Chapter 5.  
**  
It had been two days since Will had confessed his love to Elizabeth, and neither had stopped thinking about the moment since. Elizabeth hoped it wasn't too late, and that Will hadn't been offended or put off in any way by her sudden exit. Will was in a frantic confusion, as it had taken alot to tell her that, and she had to go. Perfect timing. He felt bad about Governor Swann being ill, but just disliked the timing of it all. (Governor Swann had made a quick recovery, and was not back on his feet.)  
  
Elizabeth was sitting alone in the dining room, thinking, when the Commadore walked in.  
  
"I've noticed you're becoming exceedingly friendly with that Will Turner."  
  
"We're friends. Theres nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Yes. Well. That is how it shall remain. He is a BLACKSMITH, Elizabeth. You are the Governor's daughter. It is a mis-match. What will your father think, if you go off and marry him, and don't look at me like that, I've seen the way you look at him. What will he think? Of your future? Mr Turner offers no financial security for you. Your father really can't afford to be worrying about his only daughter's silly choices. You must accept that different classes of people exist in this world Elizabeth."  
  
"But...Commadore, I..." Elizabeth was stunned by this outburst.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, what's done is done, I must go and speak with the captain of the ship due to leave this afternoon. Good day Elizabeth." He said, and walked out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth was shocked, of course, but what the Commadore said had left an impact. "He's right", she said to the floor. "I can't let father endanger his health by unneccecary worrying about me. I shall go and speak to Will. I must."  
  
Elizabeth found herself outside the blacksmith's. Lifting her skirts up from the mucky ground, she slowly walked in through the open doorway. Will was to be found, sitting on a chair, rubbing a bandaged hand absent-mindedly as he stared into space.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
"Look. About what you said the other day...I, um...I'm flattered, of course, but...we must end it. You are a blacksmith...."  
  
"But....after the dance..."  
  
"It was a moment, I got lost in the moment." She replied, struggling to avoid sinking into his eyes. "I'm sorry". She added, and solemnly, but quickly, walked out.  
  
Will's heart sank. He looked at his bandaged hand. All for her. All this pain, caused by her. He had got little work done in weeks, his hand was sore...and he still loved her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH", he let out a manly yell of rage, and hit his bandaged hand with the hammer, purposefuly for once, and sat back. He could have stayed there all day. He was numb, and he couldnt stop a solitary tear roll from his cheek and drop onto the hay on the floor.  
  
--------  
  
"Oh Elizabeth." Estrella hugged her.  
  
"It was a lie. It was a lie, Estrella. A LIE!" Elizabeth wailed. She was sobbing wildly into Estrella's shoulder.  
  
"Shh, there there" Was all a helpless Estrella could say, and she patted her back, as she hugged her.  
  
To clear her head, Elizabeth walked out to the docks. It was late afternoon. She sat on a rock on the small beach by the dock, and ran her hand through the sand. Sighing, she tossed her head up and stared at the sky, and a few tears fell, once more. She stayed like that for a while, then watched the ship which the Commadore had been talking about earlier set sail. She saw the Commadore standing at the dock, not far from where she was, but she didn't want to speak to him, he had polluted her brain and made her lie to Will, thinking it was a good idea. She perched behind the rock and ducked down until he was gone, and resumed her position. She didn't feel like going home and facing the kind words of Estrella...she didn't want sympathy, this was her fault and she had to live with the concequences. She moved to the grassy bank behind the rock, and lay down, looking up at the stars.  
  
------------  
  
Will couldn't sleep, and had decided to go for a walk. It was dark now, and he walked along the moonlit beach by the dock. He saw a figure lying in the grass, apparently asleep...as he got closer, he couldn't believe his eyes, it couldn't be....  
  
----------  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start as she heard a twig snap under the weight of someone who was now standing over her. She must have fallen asleep. Any thoughts Will had of leaving vanished as he was frozen to the spot where he was stood.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh Will. I'm so sorry for what I said. I was wrong. It was a lie. I don't know why I said it...it was the stupid Commadore. Will, I...I love you too." She rushed.  
  
Will's stomach done a backflip as she said that. Combined with her beauty in the semi-darkness, he was almost speechless at the sight of her, his breath caught in is throat at least twice. He flung his arms around her, grinning like an idiot into the darkness behind her, and began sporadically kissing her face and hair. They pulled their faces apart for a second, and just looked at eachother, smiling like they were crazy. Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes, and, finally, allowed herself to drown in them, as he took his hands to her cheeks and kissed her again....even more amazingly than the first time. And that's how they stayed, for quite a long time, it must be said, in the moonlight, by the dock. 


End file.
